


not sure I want to erase yesterday

by FunkyDuckling



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship/Love, Hoshigao Week 2020, Kamomedai Volleyball Club - Freeform, Las Vegas, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Relationship, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyDuckling/pseuds/FunkyDuckling
Summary: even if you never say the words out loud they have ways of finding you again, and sometimes they land you together in a bed with unexplained wedding bands
Relationships: Hakuba Gao/Hoshiumi Kourai
Kudos: 14





	not sure I want to erase yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> for day four of hoshigao week - prompt: I am actually losing my mind

Hakuba Gao woke up to an incessant ray of light streaming through the curtains straight into his eyes and immediately threw an arm over his face to block it all out. It took a moment for the fogginess of sleep to drain away but once it did he was immediately aware of the wait on his chest, far too heavy to just be the blanket.

He was almost afraid to look.

Gao slowly moved his arm from its place across his face and slowly opened his eyes just enough to peer down at his chest.

His eyes met almost feathery white hair.

_Familiar_ feathery white hair.

His breath _whooshed_ from his chest in a shocked, disbelieving exhale.

Gao desperately blinked his eyes, even lifting his arm to rub at his eyes, but the head of white hair was still there on his chest where it always had been.

His incessant rubbing at his eyes had brought a new problem, there was a ring seated securely on his left ring finger. None of the excuses that his sleep-addled mind could come up with seemed like a possibility.

None of them explained why _Hoshiumi Kourai_ would be fast asleep on his chest with _yep_ his own ring on his left ring finger.

Gao felt like he was losing his mind.

The events of last night might not have been so clear but he very clearly remembered Suwa suggesting a Kamomedai Volleyball Club alumni get together in Las Vegas of all places. The reason why had never been particularly clear but the destination had been far from unappealing.

None of that explained how the two of them had ended up in this bed together. Alone and half-naked.

Gao might have had a crush on Kourai back in high school, and maybe it hadn’t completely faded over the years, but that didn’t mean he had actually said so much of a word to Kourai. He had never been that brave.

The closest that Gao had ever gotten to telling Kourai was probably any of the times that he had gone and asked Suwa for advice. Just remembering how many times he had talked out confessing with Suwa sparked an ember of shame in his chest. Gao had never been secure enough in himself to be prepared for the inevitability of Kourai turning him down.

The looks that Hirugami was always giving him after Gao had one of his conversations with Suwa had never helped anything, especially given how tied at the hip Hirugami and Kourai had been back then.

Gao wouldn’t have stood a chance.

Hell, he probably wouldn’t stand a chance now either and he already had Kourai lying across his bare chest.

Despite the hazy memories of stolen kisses from last night, he couldn’t allow himself to assume they were memories, instead of hopeful wishes.

He’d probably just have to wait for Kourai to wake up so they could sort out whatever had gone down last night together. Maybe some of the other alumni would be able to clue him in on what he was missing.

Gao content himself with a nearly timid brushing of his fingers through Kourai’s hair in an almost petting motion, barely a whisper of fingers against his hair.

For now, he would just have to content himself with waiting for Kourai to wake up, and maybe Gao would be able to piece together a few of his memories from last night by the time he did.

Who knew what fate would be awaiting him once Kourai woke up and realized exactly what position they had landed themselves in, whatever this was.


End file.
